Changes
by Wolf of the Woods
Summary: When Kagome's father is killed, everything in the Higurashi family has fallen apart. When Kagome goes to live with her aunt and cousin, she also stars a new life. She finds new friends, but will they help her overcome her troubles?


Yo! This is my first story on My completely insane sibling Kari, or KariTheWolf, was running around the house, literally yelling about how many reviews she had gotten for one of her stories. Wanting to calm the poor fool down, I asked her what her rambling was about, and she told me it was because of this site. So I decided to check it out. And I read a few stories. And I loved it! So I decided to make an account and start a story! I'm only going to work on one at a time because, unlike my sister, I'm home-schooled. So I have to do my work online. And I won't have as much time to update as she would. But anyway, now that I've made my introduction, I hope people will like this story.

Disclaimer  
Inuyasha is © to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own it. But I do own the storyline. So don't steal. I wouldn't do that to you.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

Changes By WhiteWolfRyoko (A.K.A: Ryoko)

Chapter 1

"Kagome, sweetie, we need to talk." Mrs.Higurashi said, sticking her head in the door.

Kagome happily nodded her head. She motioned for her mother to come in and sit down. Mrs.H did, but each movement showed that she was nervous. Kagome sensed this, and looked at her worriedly.

"Mom, are you okay?" She asked.

Mrs.H looked at her, then told her "Kagome, times are hard for us. Ever since your father...." Her voice shook at the last words.

Kagome hugged her mother, trying to stay positive. Her father was killed in a car accident a few months ago, and it was still badly affecting them emotionally, and financially. While Kagome was dealing with it and moving on, and Souta dealing with it his own way, her mother couldn't get over it so easy. She was still grieving. She had lost her job because of it and was working part-time as a secretary.

"We don't have much now, Kagome. Even with this small family, we don't have enough. We're living from paycheck to paycheck. So I went to the family and talked things over with them...." She said, her voice trailing off.

"So?" Kagome said, a sinking feeling beginning in her stomach.

"So....we...we think it's best that....you and Souta...go and live with some realitives...." She said, tears spilling out.

"What?! Mom, I can't leave you alone to face this!" Kagome jumped up, growing angry.

"Kagome, there's only so much care that I can provide for you children. Don't make this any more difficult for me." Mrs.H said.

"Which family members would me and Souta be going to?" Kagome asked, trying to humor her mother.

"Well, you're going to Aunt Hikori, and Souta is going to stay with Grandpa and Grandma." Mrs.H said, her words forced.

"You're....you're sending us to different places?! You're seperating us?!" Kagome said. Her mind was a blank. She couldn't understand why everything was unraveling.

"Kagome, Hikori can't keep both of you. She has her own daughter to look after. And there isn't someone to watch Souta during the day there." Mrs.H said.

"But....Mom....." Kagome said, knowing already that it was useless to argue.

"Kagome...it'll only be temporary. Until I can get enough money to support the family." She said.

"Well, If it's for the best. But do I have to transfer schools?" Kagome asked, knowing the answer.

"Sorry sweetie, you do. I know it's hard for you to make friends, but you're going to a different county." Mrs.H explained.

Kagome broke down and cried. She was leaving her life behind. All her friends, her mother, even her little brother would no longer be with her.

"I'm so sorry." Mrs.H said, crying too.

"Does Souta know?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Hai. I told him earlier. He's packing right now." She replied, wiping her eyes on her apron.

"Damn, mom....." Kagome said.

"I know sweetie...I know..." Mrs.H said, embracing her daughter again.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

After a tearful goodbye to Souta, Kagome and her mother drove over to her Aunt Hikori's house. Kagome knew that she had a cousin, Kikyo, but didn't know her very well. All she knew was that Kikyo looked similar to her.

"Were here sweetie." Mrs.H said, pulling Kagome from her thoughts.

Kagome went wide-eyed as she saw the home she was going to be living in. It was an old Victorian style house. It had a huge back yard, and a lake. There was several different gardens. It was a much fancier place then where she came from.

"Wow. I haven't been here in years." Mrs.H said, sounding like she couldn't quite beleive she had such rich realitives.

They got out and went up the path to the front door. It was answered by a girl about Kagome's age. She looked remarkably like Kagome, for that matter. 'This is Kikyo.' Kagome thought. Kikyo looked cheerful.

"Hello! You must be Kagome. Wow, you look so much like me!" Kikyo said, pulling Kagome into a hug.

It was true. A major difference was that Kikyo's bangs were neatly cut, and her hair was longer, while Kagome's were messy. Other than that, they could have passed for twins.

Kagome looked at her. She seemed friendly enough. A little too happy for her taste, but at least she was being nice.

"Hello dear! Is your mother home?" Mrs.H asked, also greeted by a hug.

"No, she had to work today. So I offered to stay home and welcome Kagome." Kikyo explained.

"Oh, well, her stuff's in the car." Mrs.H said, turning to the car slowly. This moment she had been dreading since she had talked it over with Hikori.

"Oh! Hold on a second!" Kikyo said. She ran inside, and a few seconds later, came out with a short man.

"This is Jaken. He'll get your bags for you!" Kikyo explained.

Jaken bowed slightly and went to the car.

"Well, you are going to be living here, so come on in!" She said, holding the door open.

Kagome smiled and went in, followed by her mother.

She looked around. It was huge. There was two staircases leading up to another floor. There were several doors on the first floor. The main room would have fit the apartment she had lived in. And it wasn't extravagant. It was simple. But it was gorgeous nonetheless.

"Like it?" Kikyo asked, coming up and standing beside her.

"It's beautiful." Kagome said.

Kikyo smiled. She went to the kitchen to get drinks, since Jaken was still busy with the bags.

"Well, sweetie, what do you think?" Mrs.H asked, trying to sound happy.

"It's great mom, but I don't want to be here." Kagome said.

"I know dear. But will you please try to be kind? And don't let it prevent you from living happily.They did offer to take you in after all." Mrs.H said, hugging her daughter.

"Okay, mom. I'll try for you." Kagome said.

Kikyo came back, handing each of them some lemonade. "It's all we have at the moment. Jaken still needs to go shopping." She said apologetically.

"Oh no, it's fine." Mrs.H said.

"Yeah. It's good." Kagome added, trying to do what her mom asked. She didn't want to be so cheerful. She didn't want to be there at all, but she had no choice.

"Thanks." Kikyo said, looking over her shoulder at Jaken, who was standing there by the door waiting for his next order.

"Jaken, could you please take her stuff up to her room? Last door on the right." Kikyo said.

Jaken nodded and proceded to carry Kagome's luggage up the left flight of stairs.

"Well Kagome, I have to go to work. I can't miss anymore days." Mrs.H said, eyes tearing up.

"O...okay mom." Kagome said weakly.

"It's only temporary. I'll come back." She said, hugging her daughter for the last time.

"Bye Kikyo. Tell your mother I said thank you very much." Mrs.H said, hugging her neice.

"I will. Bye." Kikyo said, understanding what Mrs.H was dealing with. She had lost her husband, and now it was like she was losing her son and daughter too.

Mrs.H left the big house and drove off, leaving her only daughter behind.

Kikyo looked over at the visibly hurt Kagome. "Well, Kagome-chan. Shall we go to your new room?" She asked, trying to keep things happy.

"Uh....yeah...sure...." Kagome said, following Kikyo up the left flight of stairs and up to the second floor. She followed her to the last room on the right.

Her room was four or five times the size of her old room. It had a huge canopy bed with emerals sheets, like the rest of the room. There was several dressers, and two doors. One of which Kagome guessed was a bathroom. There was a large desk that had a computer and printer on it. There were pictures and other things that filled up the room.

"Wow." Kagome managed to say.

"Like it? Mom picked out the color. She thought you'd like green." Kikyo said.

"No, it's fine." Kagome replied.

"Well, now that you know where your room is, wanna see the rest of the house?" She asked.

"Sure." Kagome said, a little more happy.

She followed Kikyo around while she showed her the rest of the house. There was an entertainment room, a gym room, a screened-in pool, a huge kitchen, and many other little rooms.

After the grand tour, Kikyo brought Kagome back upstairs, past her room, to another room. "This is my room." Kikyo said, proudly opening the door.

Kagome was amazed. Kikyo's room was full of different things. There were posters all over the walls, little odds and ends everywhere, and most of the room was a deep violet color.

"I love your room, Kikyo-sama." Kagome said truthfully.

"Oh, you don't have to be formal." Kikyo said.

"Okay." Kagome replied.

"Excuse me, Miss Kikyo. Her thing are in her room." Jaken said from the doorway, making both girls jump.

"Oh, thanks Jaken. Kagome, you're probably tired. If your hungry, just find Jaken and he'll make you something to eat. As for me, I'm pretty tired myself, so I'm heading to bed." Kikyo explained.

"Okay, and arigato. Really." Kagome said, bowing.

"Oh no! Don't worry about it! When mom told me, I was so thrilled! I'm sure you'll fit in perfect around here!" Kikyo said, hugging her cousin again.

"Alright. But thanks all the same." Kagome said, smiling.

"No problem. Good night!" Kikyo said.

Kagome went back to her room to unpack. She didn't have much to begin with, and it didn't take long. She hung up some pictures or her father and family on the wall. Afterwards, she was tired, so she went to her huge bed. She found a green lacy nightgown folded on one of the pillows. It was much fancier than Kagome's other nightgowns.

She went to the door off to the left of her bed, and gasped when it lead to a gigantic walk-in closet. "Holy crap! This would fit my old room in it!" She said out loud. She then noticed the closet was full of clothes and shoes. "Wow, they look so expensive." She said, feeling a silky dress that hung up near her. There was a note on the closet door. Kagome peeled it off and read it.

Kagome-san,  
Sorry I couldn't be there to greet you myself, but I had to work. I hope you like your room. And the clothes are all yours. Hopefully they'll fit you. Please don't worry about how much they cost. And I hope you'll like it here.  
See you later!  
Love, Hikori.

"Wow. They're so nice." She said out loud.

She admired her many, many new outfits for a minute, then closed the closet door. She went to the door to the left, and opened it to find the bathroom. The tub would easily fit five or six people. The sink was huge. Everything about it was huge.

Kagome got in the bath, and it was without a doubt the best bath she had ever taken. There was so many oils to choose from.

After getting out and drying off, she put on the lacy green nightgown and looked at herself in the mirror. It was very goodlooking on her. She smiled and went to her big bed slipped under the comforter. She fell asleep shortly after thinking that all this change may not be so bad.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

She woke to the sound of knocking on her door. She got up sleepily and opened it to find Jaken.

"Oh, hello, Mr.Jaken." Kagome said, stifling a yawn.

"Please, refer to me as Jaken. I was sent to wake you." Jaken said, bowing slightly.

"Oh, well I'm awake." Kagome said.

Jaken bowed again and left. Kagome went over to the closet and picked out a black shirt and designer jeans. She got dressed and went down to the kitchen, still not being able to process that she was in a new place.

She was suprised to see a young-looking woman with short black hair sitting at the table. She looked up and smiled.

"Kagome! Wow, you've gotten so tall!" The woman said, hugging her.

"Oh! Aunt Hikori!" Kagome realized, hugging her aunt back. It had been almost four years since they last saw each other.

Hikori stepped back and looked her over. "Hmm...The clothes I picked out fit you really well. You look great!" She said, smiling.

Kagome blushed. "Thanks."

"Well, sit! Kikyo should be dragging her ass down any time soon." She said, pulling out a chair for her.

Kagome was taken aback. 'Did she just cuss? Wow, She's more laid back than I remember.'

She sat down and helped herself to some pancakes. A few minutes later Kikyo stumbled in wearing a short blue skirt and blazer. The outfit also consisted of black knee-length socks, and a blue hat. She looked tired, but happy all the same. "Morning!" She said, sitting down and stuffing her face.

"Kagome, you won't be going to school till tomorrow. Kikyo's gonna turn your information packet in today, and by tomorrow you'll be a happy Kimori High stoodie!" Hikori said happily.

Kikyo nodded her head, her mouth full of pancakes.

Kagome suddenly lost her appetite. She had forgotten all about her new school. It had been difficult for her to make friends at her old school. She was never a very social person.

Hikori sensed her neice's distress, and took her hands. "Hey, kiddo. Don't worry about not making friends. You'll be fine." She said.

Kikyo looked at Kagome with slight suprise. "You're worried? Why? You look awesome!"

Kagome blushed. She wasn't used to compliments like that from someone her age.

"Thanks. You think?" She asked.

"Oh sure! Pretty soon you'll have 'em lined up around the block!" Hikori said.

Kagome looked at her. 'How old is she? She acts like a teenager!'

"Well, I gotta go. See you later, Kagome-chan!" She said happily. She gave her mom a hug and left the kitchen.

"Well, it's my day off, so you wanna go do something? I could take you to the mall." Hikori offered.

"Thanks, but I'd really rather stay home." Kagome said.

"Oh, okay! I understand. You don't wanna get too overwhelmed or your head'll explode. I'm gonna go call some friends and see if they're doing anything. Call J. if you need anything." Hikori said, getting up and taking her's and Kagome's dishes to the sink.

Kagome assumed 'J.' was Jaken. She looked at Hikori nervously. She had been wanting to ask this since seeing her earlier. She asked her as she was leaving the kitchen, "How old are you?"

Hikori turned around and laughed. "I'm 27."

"But you act so...." Kagome started to say.

"Young? Yeah, I get that alot. Why? Do I look old?" Hikori said, putting on a look of mock insult.

Kagome smiled. "No, you look very young! I never would have guessed you were 27!"

"Well, actually, I've been 27 for about three years now..." Hikori said, a grin on her face.

Kagome laughed and got up. She stretched and smiled to herself. She went upstairs to her room and looked around. She decided to check out the computer. She booted it up and played around with the settings until she had it the way she liked it. Then she pulled up the writing file. It was perfect for her. It had all the editing tools she needed. She got out her disks from the drawer and put them in. Then she started writing, adding another long chapter to her story. She was working on a book.

A few hours later, the flow of inspiration had cut off. She saved her work and turned off the computer. She sat there and looked around again. She missed her mom and her brother. She missed her father as well. While she really appreciated all the kindness, she missed her family. But there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was try her best and move on.

She wandered around, looking in all the different rooms. She stayed in the gym room for awhile and played around on the treadmill. Then she went to the entertainment room and watched TV. After a bit, she got bored. She went back up to her room and went into the closet. She looked around until she found the rack containing bathing suits. She picked out a red one and put it on. She wanted to go swimming.

She went downstairs again and found Jaken sweeping the hallway.

"Jaken, can I get a towel?" She asked.

He nodded and went to a linen closet. He came back shortly and handed her a fluffy beach towel. She thanked him and he smiled.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

The water was freezing, but Kagome liked it that way. She tested it out, then jumped off the diving board. She treaded water for a while, thinking about what would happen the next day when she went to the new school.

She jumped as she heard someone yell. "Hey! Kikyo! Why aren't you in school?"

She turned to see someone jump over the garden gate that led to the clear door.

"Huh?" She said.

"Kikyo! What are ya doin'? You're not skipping, are you?" A boy said.

"Uh....I'm not Kikyo..." Kagome said, looking nervous.

The boy let himself in, and sat down in a chair by the pool. 'What the hell? Okay, there's this guy assuming I'm Kikyo sitting here like he lives here! What do I do?!' She thought.

"Whatever! Suffer some brain damage?" The boy said.

Kagome looked at him. He was good-looking. He had long silver hair that was put up under a hat. He was wearing baggy blue jeans, and a black tee shirt. But what caught her eye the most was his astonishing gold eyes. They were beautiful.

He gave her a look. "Are you okay, Kikyo?"

Kagome got out of the pool and stood in front of him. "Uh....sorry....but I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said calmly.

He looked at her in sudden realization. "You're not Kikyo." He stated.

"Uh, yeah." Kagome said, going to get her towel.

"So, why are you at Kikyo's house?" He asked.

"I could easily ask you the same thing." Kagome said, going back over to him.

He smirked. "Kikyo and I are good friends. Since childhood." He said. He eyed her as if to say 'Beat that.'

Kagome accepted his challenge. "We're cousins."

The boy went wide-eyed. Then he laughed. "Alright, you win. I'm Inuyasha Hiko."

"Kagome Higurahi." Kagome said.

"So, Kagome. Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, leaning back.

"I came to live with my Aunt and Kikyo." She explained.

He lifted an eyebrow. "That's it? You just decided to live with them?"

"If I don't wanna tell you I don't have to." Kagome snapped.

"Alright, alright! Sorry." He said, backing into the chair a bit.

Kagome smiled. "So, mister Hiko. Why aren't you in school today?" She asked.

"Doctor's appointment." He said automatically.

Kagome gave him a sharp look. He gulped. "Okay, I didn't wanna go. Shoot me." He said.

"Tempting." Kagome said.

He laughed again. "Well, Miss Higurashi, I hafta go." He said, getting up.

"Okay. And one thing." Kagome said, also getting up.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Next time you want to visit, please don't just come barging in like that. I thought you were some freak." She said.

He smiled. "Sorry." And he left.

Kagome made her way back to her room, slightly looking foward to school now.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

Inuyasha's POV

I was just sitting up there in the tree sleeping, when someone at Kikyo's house jumped in the pool. I heard it. These ears hear all. I looked over there. Her house is realitivly close to the tree I was in, so I could see it easily. Kikyo was swimming around. That seemed pretty weird to me, seeing that Kikyo never misses school for no reason. Unlike me. I skip all the time. I barely set foot into the school.

So I called her. She gave me a weird look. I jumped her gate and went over to the door to the pool. She stopped and looked at me like I was a psycho. I smiled. She had always looked at me like that when she was playing. Though, for some reason, she looked a bit different.

"Kikyo! What are ya doin'? You're not skipping, are you?" I asked her.

She gave me that weird look again. "Uh....I'm not Kikyo..." She said.

I thought it was a joke. I mean, there she was, swimming around, and she was telling me she wasn't the girl I grew up with.

I opened the door and sat on the louge chair by the pool where I normally sit. She looked at me even weirder. I was starting to get disturbed by her look.

"Whatever! Suffer some brain damage?" I asked, playing around with her.

Kikyo looked at me. I mean, really looked at me. Like she had never seen me before. And something about her at that moment made me want to blush. There was something about her. Something different. Not that Kikyo isn't pretty. Kami, she's beautiful! And the most popular girl in school. But for some reason, I was seeing her as absolutley stunning. Then I knew. It wasn't Kikyo. It was somebody else. But then I had second thoughts. There couldn't be anyone else that looked like her. But there she was. A different person. But I had to beleive it was her.

"Are you okay, Kikyo?" I asked her.

She gave me one last look, then got out. And I couldn't help but stare as I watched her walk towards me. She wasn't Kikyo. Kikyo had a gentle grace about her. This girl had a certain air about her. She Like she had done everything in the world and could do it again. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. But, of course, I had no clue who she was.

She came up to me and looked me in the eye. I wanted to run. She said calmly "Uh....sorry....but I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said.

I took this oppertunity to stare at her. I wanted to make it seem like I had just found this out. But I knew when I first saw her that she wasn't my childhood friend.

"You're not Kikyo." I said.

"Uh, yeah." She said, turning to get her towel.

I watched her as she walked away, then walked back. Each movement she made was beautiful. How could someone I just met do this to me?

"So, why are you at Kikyo's house?" I asked her. I wanted to know suddenly. I felt like I wanted to know everything about her.

"I could easily ask you the same thing." She suprised me by saying.

I smiled. She wanted a challenge? She got it. "Kikyo and I are good friends. Since childhood." I said. She couldn't best that.

"We're cousins." She said, grinning.

Ouch. It wasn't very often I got beat like that. It also wasn't very often that girls talk to me so easily without getting nervous. I have that effect on people. I enjoyed it. She was a challenge.

"Alright, you win. I'm Inuyasha Hiko." I told her.

"Kagome Higurashi." She told me.

But I knew that already. And I wanted to know more about her. It was just this nagging thought. 'Learn more. You'll want to'

"So, Kagome. Why are you here?" I asked her, trying to keep my cool.

"I came to live with my Aunt and Kikyo." She told me.

This was good news. She would be around for awhile.

"That's it? You just decided to live with them?" I asked her. It was weird how she just came out of nowhere.

"If I don't wanna tell you I don't have to." She said.

I gulped involuntarily. Her tone and expression changed from friendly to cold in a second. While it took Kikyo alot to piss her off.

"Alright, alright! Sorry." I told her. I didn't want her to hate me.

But her dark expression changed back to smiling. "So, mister Hiko. Why aren't you in school today?" She asked.

"Doctor's appointment." I told her. I always have to have an excuse ready, and that one popped into my head.

She didn't beleive me. She's a smart girl. I think.

"Okay, I didn't wanna go. Shoot me." I said, smiling.

"Tempting." She said.

She has a quick sense of humor. She's fun. I can tell she would be a cool friend. Hopefully we can be. Or maybe more. Man....I'm an idiot. I just met the girl, and I'm raving about her like she's the girl of my dreams!

Unfortunatly, I had to leave. Nobody knew I was out. I needed to get home before Dad did, or I'd get an earful of the "Why did you leave the house unlocked, boy! I didn't raise an idiot!" Lecture.

"Well, Miss Higurashi, I hafta go."

She got up at the same time I did. As I was going out the door, she called out "Okay. And one thing." I heard her call.

I turned. Honestly, I was expecting someting more along the lines of "You're cute." But that would never happen. She doesn't know me. But some girls do that, so why not her?

"Next time you want to visit, please don't just come barging in like that. I thought you were some freak." She said.

I laughed. I wasn't expecting that! I don't want her to view me as a freak!

"Sorry." I said, then left before she could see me blush.

Kami, when did I become such a hopeless romantic? Probably from Sesshomaru. That idiot's always talking about how stupid love is.

Now, I think, I'll go to school tomorrow. New motivation.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

Kagome heard the huge front door open, and a loud voice. "Kagome!"

Kagome got up and went to the top of the stairs.

"Hey Kikyo." She said.

Kikyo ran upstairs and gave her cousin a hug. "I turned your papers in today. Your class says they want to meet you."

She tensed. "You mean...you're not in my class?"

Kikyo laughed. "Nope. You have all advanced classes. I'm not smart enough! But they did seem nice when I gave the forms to the teacher. Oh! Here's your schedule!" She said this all in one breath. She handed Kagome a small peice of paper.

Kagome scanned over it, and put it in her pocket. "Uh, Hikori went out with some friends." She said.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Sounds like mom. She always goes out before her deadline."

"Deadline? What does she do?" Kagome asked.

"She's a writer. She's working on her second book." Kikyo replied, looking at her nails.

"Really? Awesome!" Kagome said, suprised. 'I guess I got my love for writing from her. Maybe she could show my book to her publishers.'

Kikyo looked at Kagome. "So, what'd you do today? Was it boring here by yourself and Jaken?"

Kagome recalled and smiled. "Oh no! I was on the computer, watched TV, went swimming, and.....I met one of your friends." She finished.

Kikyo looked at her curiously. "Which one?"

"Inuyasha Hiko." She said.

Kikyo laughed. "That idiot? He was skipping school again? Well?....." She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, what?" Kagome asked, getting nervous.

"Did he seem nice?" Kikyo asked, eyeing her.

Kagome thought. Yes, he was nice. But he was also funny, and cute, and definitely cute..........

"He was funny! And he was very nice. And cute." Kagome said.

A shadow seemed to pass over Kikyo's face for a split second. Kagome thought she was imagining it.

"Oh, really? He's a very dear friend of mine." Kikyo said, her smile returning.

Kagome smiled nervously. "Well, Kikyo, if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a bath."

Kikyo walked past Kagome into her room, yelling behind her, "Go ahead! Don't be long, cause dinner's probably gonna be ready soon!"

Kagome went into her room, and sat on her over-sized bed. She pulled out her schedule and looked it over more thoroughly.  
(AN:I'm not in high school, so I don't know the normal schedule. The way my school is set up is that Homeroom is a whole period. Bare with me here)  
-  
•Homeroom--Mr. Rishida--Rm 304 •Period 1 Advance Math--Mrs.Seika--Rm 307 •Period 2 Advance Science--Mr.Rishida--Rm 310 •Period 3 Advance History--Mrs.Risumo--Rm 300 •Period 4--Lunch--Cafeteria •Period 5 Elective (Orchestra)--Ms.Monoko--Rm 301 •Period 6 Physical Education--Coach Myoga--Gym --------------------------------

She looked over the list again. "Why do I have this Mr.Rishida guy twice and in two different rooms?" She asked out loud.

She attepted to memorize the schedule while she took her bath. By the time she was done, it was around dinner time. She pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and a red tank top and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Hikori and Kikyo were already there, chatting. They both looked up and smiled.

"Nice to see you didn't drown." Hikori joked, patting the chair next to her.

"No, I was taking swimming lessons." Kagome replied, laughing.

Dinner was served and nobody talked much. They were too busy eating to say anything.

"Well, if I may be excused, I gotta deadline to beat." Hikori said, standing up and stretching.

"And I have an exam to cram for. I won't go to bed till three, most likely." Kikyo said, sighing.

"I'm pretty tired. Mind if I turn in early?" Kagome asked.

Hikori waved her hands. "You gotta big day tomorrow! Go ahead! Get some rest. Need to save up your energy so you can fend off all those boys!"

Both Kagome and Kikyo rolled their eyes. They went upstairs and stopped at Kagome's door. "You'll be fine tomorrow! I'll try to stay with you some of the time, but I can't be with you all day. Inuyasha's got some classes with you, though I doubt you'll ever see him. Who knows, maybe he'll drag his ass to school tomorrow." Kikyo said, laughing a little.

Kagome frowned. "Hey, I'm not a baby! I can find my way around!"

Kikyo looked suprised. "I didn't say you were! It's just that it's a big school and you could get lost, so it would be easier for someone to help you!"

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry, Kikyo-sama. I didn't mean to snap like that. I'm just a little nervous."

Kikyo smiled. "Eh, don't worry 'bout it."

They bade each other goodnight, and Kagome went into her room. She was happier now that she would at least have two people she knew at school. That is, if Inuyasha ever went.

But she didn't know she was the reason Inuyasha was looking foward to going for the first time in a long while.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

Well, chapter 1 folks! I made Kikyo nice in this story, cuz most stories I've read Kikyo is a mean whore. Nothing against the authors of those stories, but I wanted something different. I know we didn't see of hear about much of the school, but it's because the plot needed to be established. You know, why everythign turned out the way it did. I hope people like it! Please read/review!  
But I ask please, no flames, and if you can help it, no anonymous reviews. I haven't blocked them, and I don't want to have to. And for all you flamers out there, don't worry, you'll get your cance with me later. I don't have a lot of confidence right now, so don't flame me yet. But once I feel better and know people like it, then I will give the word for you to flame. I like opinions, but good ones will be best right now. Thanks! -n.n- 


End file.
